


The Holiest Thing a Man can do (Nichael/Nickifer)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Series: The Michifer Cage Chronicles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Detailed smut, Gay Sex, Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), M/M, Nick gets sandwiched, Ram it in the ass, Smut, They are bored so they are having sex, They are having a threesome in the cage, Threesome, Top Michael, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, cage sex, horny angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Nick is stuck in The Cage together with Michael and Lucifer. Sometimes, things can get rather boring down there so they need to find ways to stay occupied... how better way to do that than fucking not one, but two Archangels?!





	The Holiest Thing a Man can do (Nichael/Nickifer)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luciferstempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstempest/gifts).



> Part of my birthday gift to my twinsie
> 
> For the 'threesome' square of the Heaven & Hell Bingo  
> For the 'in the cage' square of the Lucifer Bingo

"Hey, Nick..." Lucifer started to say, that stupid smirk plastered on his face. The Archangel laid against the Cage bars, somehow having managed to lose his shirt somewhere along the way of ending up there.

The human sighed from his spot on the cage floor, refusing to look at either of the angels he was stuck with. "No, Lucifer. I won't play Monopoly with you again. You always cheat."

A dramatic gasp came from the Devil. Nick could imagine him placing his hand over his heart with a pout on his pretty face. "I do not!" He defended himself. Rather poorly, if Nick could say so.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Nick gave him a pointed look. "I saw you pull fake money out of your wings," he stated matter of factly.

"Nick is right," Michael spoke up from just behind Nick. "You do cheat and then ruin the fun for the rest of us." Nick hadn't noticed the Archangel sneaking up on him like that but he didn't find himself care. He just calmly looked up at him and stared into those deep blue eyes. He carelessly reached out his hand and pushed a lock of dark hair out of his eyes. Michael tilted his head.

"Hey!" Lucifer cried out in a near-whine. "Don't go ignoring me now, you two. I want attention as well."

Looking away from Michael, Nick raised his eyebrows Lucifer's way. "You're not getting any attention if you stay over there," he stayed sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. But still being an angel, Lucifer didn't fully understand sarcasm and his eyes lit up. Before Nick knew it really, a certain pink-winged angel seemed to have gotten the 'brilliant' idea to lay down on top of him and snuggle close. His radiant wings flared out and wrapped around them as Lucifer sighed in content and nuzzled his face into Nick's neck, a deep hum rising from within his throat.

The human shook and a tiny gasp left his lips when Lucifer's surprisingly cold breath fanned over his sensitive skin. "Come on, my dearest Nicky," Lucifer purred in his ear, "let's play some." One of his hands found their way under Nick's shirt, carefully tracing his stomach.

A strangled cry of some sorts came from Michael and an arm managed to wound itself around Nick's waist, half-pulling the human out from underneath Lucifer. Nick's eyes had widened slightly at how the two of them were acting and he looked between the two Archangels, who were glaring heavily at each other as both of their wings flared out threateningly like a bunch of highly offended birds.

 _If they start to fight right now, I will be caught in the middle_ , Nick realized, gulping loudly. He forced his mind to think of a solution. And fast. Michael and Lucifer might be Archangels and among the most powerful beings in the universe, but Nick was human and there was only so much he could handle.

 _Sure, let's play some_. His mind whispered at him and one side of the man's lips quirked up when a wicked idea formed in his mind. Nick was already in the deepest and darkest pit in Hell and he figured he couldn't get doomed any further, so he might as well wing it.

So he reached out, one hand in Michael's wings and the other in Lucifer's, and then he tugged on the sparkling feathers to catch the attention of the two angels. As he expected, both looked at him. "Why fight when we can do other things instead? Things that are more fun for all of us?" He asked, giving them a wicked grin.

Lucifer immediately caught on to what he was hinting at and his smirk matched Nick's. Michael seemed to take a bit longer and Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Here, let me help you understand," the Devil said, taking Michael's face in his hands and pressing their lips together in a heavy kiss; a clash of fire and ice. Nick pulled himself up to a sitting position as he watched on in fascination. When Lucifer disconnected their lips, Michael finally seemed to understand.

"Oh!" The elder Archangel realized. Lucifer spun around in Michael's hold and gave Nick a sly grin. Reaching out, he took him by his waist and pulled him closer until Nick was straddling his hips. Nick placed his hands against Lucifer's chest to steady himself and then they were kissing. He was happy about the fact that Lucifer had lost his shirt when they ended up in the Cage for that it meant that he was shirtless. And kissing him reminded Nick of the first winter morning, when the air was cold enough that it burned his lips, leaving him both numb and electrified from the feeling. Lucifer's hands disappeared in his hair and Nick gasped at the force behind every movement of those soft lips against his own, he felt like Lucifer was to shatter him at any moment just to put him together again. His whole body hummed in anticipation.

A tiny sound escaped Lucifer's lips, a mix between a gasp and a moan, and he pressed closer against Nick's body. Without opening his eyes, Nick knew that Michael had started to do something as well. Pulling back from Lucifer, the angel shuddered and leaned closer with his eyes still shut as he nuzzled his face against the crook of Nick's neck. He pressed a light kiss there and started nibbling and biting the skin, gasping slightly as Michael was sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck. Still with his hands in Lucifer's hair, Nick lightly combed his fingers through the blond locks as he reached out with his other hand to cup Michael's cheek, lightly caressing the skin.

Michael's eyes opened and he tilted up his head. Winding his hand around the back of Nick's head, Michael pulled him closer and started to kiss him. Where Lucifer was like ice and the winter dawn, Michael was more like fire and smoke, making his lips tingle and setting his skin ablaze. He was somewhat rough and demanding, taking everything and still wanting more. It was like trying to make out with a wildfire, getting destroyed and melting on his spot. _But damn it did he want to burn_.

Lucifer bit down on the skin of his neck and Nick pulled back with a yelp, taking in some much needed air. As he had been making out with Michael, Lucifer's hands had sneakily moved under his shirt, freely feeling him up and tracing his muscles. Nick wiggles around on Lucifer's lap, yelping slightly at the sensation it bought him. How gently and lovingly Lucifer traced his body. Michael leaned back and watched on with a heavy gaze how Lucifer's hands moved lower and lower until they lightly traced Nick's lower stomach, about to slip into his pants. Lucifer gave him a look and tilted his head, silently asking for permission to go further.

 _It's all about consent with angels_ , Nick thought, nodding his head slowly. His gaze didn't leave Lucifer as the other reached down his pants and took a hold of his throbbing member, pumping his shaft ever so slowly as Nick gasped. Looking away from Lucifer, he looked at Michael over the Devil's shoulder and bit his lip to try to keep the noises down. Nick tightened his hold on Lucifer's hair, tugging on it which prompted a groan from the angel. Michael had gone closer and Lucifer leaned back, leaning against him almost lazily, hooded eyes still on Nick and hand wrapped around his dick.

"The two of you are so beautiful," Michael murmured, his hands lazily tracing Lucifer's sides as the Devil shuddered. "Yet you're both still wearing too many clothes."

Lucifer lazily blinked his eyes, gazing down at Nick's still fully clothed body almost sadly. Then his eyes lit up in a wicked glint and Nick started to grow nervous. Only slightly. "Stand up and take off all your clothes," Lucifer commanded him in a silky sweet voice like honey.

Gulping once, Nick looked at both Archangels who gave him a hungry look and appeared to be already undressing him with their eyes. _Might as well give them a good show then_ , Nick thought, having no idea where he got the confidence from, but deciding to go with it before it might disappear. He stood up as slowly as he could handle, pulling his shirt over his own head and suppressing every urge he had to try and cover up his own chest. He turned them his back and bend through his knees as he pulled down his pants, followed by his boxer briefs. Giving them a good view of his ass.

An almost dying noise came from Lucifer and Michael uttered some unintelligent noises. Nick shot them a smirk over his shoulder and placed one hand on his hips, poking them out oh so slightly. A movement that did not go unnoticed by either angel. "What?" Nick asked innocently. "I thought you liked my ass."

"You have a very... nicely formed ass," Lucifer squeaked out, clearing his throat and seemingly unable to look away. Michael kept quiet, but his gaze did darken, and Nick could see him growing more excited below the belt too. He smirked in triumph and turned around, stalking over to them as Michael stood up as well and caught him in his arms, not wasting a second in claiming Nick's soft lips in a hungry kiss as if he was a starving man.

Nick moaned openly and kissed him back just as hungrily. Lucifer meanwhile, took Nick's throbbing member in his mouth and swirled his skillful tongue around the shaft as he bobbed his head up and down. Nick nearly fell apart in Michael's arms as he gasped loudly, Michael moving his lips to his neck and moving down slowly. From his neck to his chest and his stomach. The elder Archangel took his time with moving his lips and tongue down Nick's skin as if Nick was his religion and he honored every piece of skin he came across. Eventually, Michael reached his groin region as well and pressed a heavy kiss against his balls as Lucifer's mouth kept on working against his dick. "Be a good boy and keep standing for us," Michael purred up at him with an almost lazy wink.

A loud gasp came from Nick and his knees buckled. He looked down at the two angels and placed his hands on either shoulder of them to keep himself standing. His dick popped out of Lucifer's mouth, who licked his lips to remove any pre-cum, and Michael took his chance to lick up Nick's shaft in a slow teasing pace. Nick whimpered pathetically. "Please," he begged them, not entirely sure _what_ he was begging for as all coherent thought seemed to have left him.

But Lucifer seemed to take pity on him and pulled him down on his lap. His pants were gone now too and the Devil sat stark-naked underneath him, their bare skins touching each other. "You are the most gorgeous and breathtaking human of them all," Lucifer told him lovingly and Nick looked away shyly, a slight blush rising on his cheeks as if he wasn't worthy enough of Lucifer's compliments. Lucifer gingerly placed his fingers under Nick's head, lifted it up, and kissed him with surprising gentleness.

"It's true," Michael murmured from behind him. Nick felt a slight pressure on his asshole as Michael shoved a single finger in and the human gasped, jumping and clinging to Lucifer's strong body. The pressure on his ass disappeared and Michael's voice sounded. "Do you want to stop?" The angel asked him, sounding almost worried. "Nothing will happen if you don't want it to."

"No, it's," Nick took a deep breath, "you just caught me by surprise. Keep going. _Please_." He had barely finished his sentence before Michael's fingers went back to his hole and stretched open his right muscle. Nick moaned and leaned against Lucifer, who took his face in his hands and claimed his lips again. Nick's hands found the base of Lucifer's wings and he lightly traced the sensitive feathers there which prompted a moan out of Lucifer as well and made his dick twist against Nick's abdomen.

It wasn't long until Nick started to shove his ass back on Michael's hand to create more friction between them as his tongue danced with Lucifer's in an erotic dance. Michael shoved in a second finger, followed by a third after a few quick pumps. Nick arched his back and his nails clawed Lucifer's shoulders in pleasure. " _Yes_ ," the man moaned out, tilting back his head. Lucifer's teeth grazed his throat, undoubtedly leaving a mark as he sucked and bit the sensitive skin.

"What is it that you want, Nicki?" Lucifer purred against his throat, his lips ghosting over Nick's skin and creating goosebumps. Nick shivered but didn't answer, not trusting his voice.

Fingers still pumping his ass, Michael's hot breath fanned over his neck. "Do you perhaps wish to fuck Lucifer?" He asked him in a low voice. Nick gulped loudly and he was well aware of Michael's growing smirk. "He looks very beautiful, doesn't he?" He added, and Nick definitely agreed with that. His dick twitched in excitement and Lucifer grinned, feeling the movement against his bare skin.

Lucifer's arms went around Nick's waist and he pulled them down on the floor, where suddenly numerous blankets had appeared to make the cold Cage floor somewhat comfortable to lay on. Nick wondered how long those blankets had been there but the thought was lost when Lucifer's lips met his own again. "Whenever you're ready, babe," the Devil muttered against his lips just as Michael pressed a kiss against each of his butt cheeks.

"You sure?" Nick asked shyly, needing to be completely sure that Lucifer wanted it as much as he did.

"Definitely." Lucifer wouldn't just let anyone dominate him, especially so intimidate. But he would make an exception for Nick, as he often did.

At that, Nick's hands went back to Lucifer's wings, his fingers searching among the feathers and strong muscles around the base for what he was looking for. When his fingers met a small bump, he grinned in triumph when Lucifer shuddered underneath him. He rubbed slow circles on the bump, coaxing it and trying to excite him enough that the glands would release their oil. Michael was watching on all that time at how Lucifer squirmed and moaned underneath Nick's searching fingers. Eventually, Nick's fingers met a sleek substance and he spread it out over his hand. When he had collected enough of the precious oil, he pumped and slicked up his own dick with it, biting his lip. " _Nick_ ," Lucifer whined from under him, wings a shaking mess. " _Take me_."

Angling his cock at Lucifer's tight entrance, Nick shoved in with one movement of his hips. Lucifer screamed under him and arched up his back, hands running up and down Nick's side as he almost started to purr. Nick took that as his invitation to start moving, stretching out Lucifer's hole and lowering himself on the angel so he could kiss him, swallowing up his moans and screams. Michael's fingers had found their ways to his ass again, the fingers sticky from the oil Michael got his own hands on as well, fisting him roughly and slicking up his entrance. He moaned against Lucifer's lips and his arms found their way around the angel under him as he both hugged and fucked Lucifer into a whimpering and moaning mess. His hold around Nick's waist became stronger with each thrust the human made. Disconnecting their lips, Lucifer threw back his head in bliss.

Michael's hands were suddenly on his ass, stilling his movement and pushing him down deep into Lucifer's walls. Lucifer groaned deep in his throat and a painful gasp came from Nick as something hard and thick entered his own behind, stretching him out in ways he didn't think possible. A whimper came from him and he started to shake. At that, Michael took a fistful of his hair to keep him in place above Lucifer while claiming his virgin hole for himself. His other hand was on his butt-cheek, massaging the soft skin. Lucifer's strong arms went around him and he whispered sweet words into his ear while Michael stretched him out with his dick.

"If you want me to stop," Michael spoke, "just say so." He stilled his movement but Nick shook his head stubbornly, prompting him to move again until he was fully sheathed within the human. Nick's walls clenched at the unknown feeling of being filled up and then Michael started to move. Pumping in and out of his no longer virgin hole, moving oh so slowly so that Nick had time to adjust. He was literally getting sandwiched between two rather horny - and incredibly hot - Archangels.

"It's alright, Nick. You're doing amazing," Lucifer murmured, pressing a light kiss against his cheek. "Just try to relax and enjoy it. It will begin to feel very good soon enough." Nick nodded his head with his hair still in Michael's grip, knowing that he was speaking the truth. Lucifer never lied to him. Never.

A groan sounded above him when Michael buried himself in his ass. The Archangel leaned down and pressed a kiss against his shoulder as he kept on thrusting his hips, making Nick whimper softly. His hold tightened around Lucifer when Michael picked up speed when the angel felt Nick's walls relax around his cock. Nick gasped. Lucifer was right. It felt _good_.

"Told you," Lucifer smirked at him in a half-moan, eyes dark with pleasure.

Almost like an experiment, he slowly started to move his own hips in rhythm with Michael's. A low whimper came from Lucifer at that and Michael groaned out some words in Enochian that Nick couldn't understand. The Archangel moved his hands to his hips, harshly digging in the skin as he changed the angle slightly. Skin was slapping against skin and bodies were rocking. "Oh fuck!" Lucifer yelled, throwing his head back as his body rocked from the motions caused by Nick and Michael above him.

Nick reached out blindly with his hands as Lucifer held him closer and his fingers met soft plumage. He started to stroke and pull on the sensitive feathers and Lucifer shuddered, his dick twisting against Nick's stomach. From the clenching of his walls, Nick knew that he was close to release, so his fingers moved to the more sensitive areas of those brilliant wings and Lucifer came with a scream, spewing his seeds all over Nick's stomach and chest. Nick gasped and stilled, aware of Michael leaning over him while still fucking his hole. "It's alright, baby," the Archangel groaned in his ear, "just let go. I know you want to."

And so Nick did with a scream of his own. Unleashing his own seed deep in Lucifer's ass at Michael's words. Lucifer's hole clenched around his dick, taking all that was being given to him and purring under him. Exhausted, Nick laid his head to rest on Lucifer's chest, feeling his strong heartbeat underneath his cheek. His own body still rocked from the thrusting of Michael's hips. The Archangel sped up and groaned loudly as he spilled his hot seed inside the human. Nick gasped at the unfamiliar feeling and then the angel took his dick out of the human, rolling off.

Michael's arms went around his waist, and he easily pulled Nick out of Lucifer and against his own side. Nick snuggled closer against his warm chest, shutting his eyes in exhaustion. "You were right, Nick," Michael hummed, lightly playing with his hair, "that was definitely more fun than fighting."

Nick smiled lightly at that and he was aware of Lucifer snuggling against his back, so he was getting spooned on both sides. Fire and ice.

Sleep overtook him quickly but he was still vaguely aware of both Michael and Lucifer lifting up their sparkling wings and draping them around him like the world's most comfortable blanket as their human comfortably slept in between them.


End file.
